


What Now?

by Bearzywrites



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Femslash, Language, Mass Effect 3 replacement universe, Multi, Piracy Inspired AU, Shepard takes Jack's advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearzywrites/pseuds/Bearzywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided that I didn't much like the way Mass Effect 3 went, and chose to write a fic that would hopefully be able to replace it in my mind. The reapers are no longer a threat after the second game, so Shepard goes rogue with the intentions of bringing down Cerberus and the Illusive Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fate of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, and my first Ao3 fic, so I hope it's alright. I have the next two chapters written, so I'll be updating once a week, hopefully.
> 
> The chapter titles, or at least, the major ones, are taken from the Mass Effect 3 OST that came with the Collector's Edition. This is to keep me moving the story forward, and to help me keep some game-like aspects to the fic. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope I'm doing the fandom (and all my favourite characters) justice. Enjoy!

“So what the fuck do we do now?” Jack leaned against the door of Shepard’s cabin, arms crossed over her breasts, a slight smirk on her face probably caused by the battle high still running through her veins. It had scarcely been a day since they’d taken down the collector base and given the illusive man the finger in doing so. Zoe Shepard sat up from where she’d been lying sprawled on her bed from exhaustion and ran a hand through the dark stubble on her head before answering.  
“Truth? I have no fucking idea.” A short laugh. “Remember what you said when all this started? That when all this was over, we could go pirate with this ship. ‘Live like queens’ you said.” Jack came striding into the room at this, her small smile breaking into a full out grin as she crashed onto the corner couch.  
“Fuck, yes. That seems like so long ago. It’s weird.”  
“It’s true though. I mean, maybe pirate isn’t the word to use exactly but we need to do something.”  
“Well, if not pirate…?” Jack’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“We could just hunt down Cerberus. Take out their ships and research stations, and mini projects until we find the illusive man himself.”  
“Well, they’re sure as shit not going to leave us alone.”  
“Hang on, us? You always said you were going to skip out when this was done.”  
“Yeah well, you’ve got a good crew. And even the bitch hates Cerberus now. Just let me say that I told you so like every second day, and I’ll hang around.” Jack’s teeth emerged from under her lipstick in a snarl. “Especially if we get to take Cerberus down.”  
“Well in that case, let’s see who else will hang around.” Jack left the room, and Shepard began her planning.

The Normandy was a mess. Fallen beams, holes in walls, a traumatised crew, scorch marks and blood stains on the floor, everything was falling apart. Hell, it was a miracle that Joker and EDI were managing to keep her flying. Shepard looked around the elevator with sad eyes, mourning the loss of her latest home, but calculating at the same time exactly how to get her in the air again. A slight smile graced her thin lips as she thought to herself about adding that bar she and Jacob had talked about. Planning for the future was nice. She hadn’t thought that she’d get the chance to do that again once she found out about the reapers, or once she saw the first Normandy go down in flames. But now she had hope, because this time the Reapers really were gone. They couldn’t get out of the void, and that was that. There was a ping telling her that she’d arrived at the CIC, and she wandered over to Kelly Chambers who stood at her usual post by the galaxy map.  
“Kelly?” Shepard started softly, but the woman jumped anyway.  
“Oh, Shepard! I was just… thinking.”  
“It’s alright Kelly, we’re all scarred by what happened.”  
“I… I know, but… thanks. How can I help you Commander?” She gave a shadow of her formerly bright smile.  
“Can you get my whole ground crew, Joker, Chakwas, Gabby and Ken, Rupert and yourself together, and then meet me in the - wait, shit, the debriefing room broke. We’ll meet in the shuttle bay.”  
“Anything else?”  
“No, we’re good.” Shepard turned and walked straight back into the elevator. When the doors closed, she called up the ship’s AI. “EDI? Can you please find out where Kelly’s sister lives? We’re going to drop her off home.”  
“You believe she is emotionally compromised?”  
“I believe she needs some time to heal.”  
“Certainly Commander.” There was silence, and then “Commander?”  
“Yes EDI?”  
“I believe the rest of the crew who were abducted would be grateful for the same leave.”  
“Thank you EDI. I’ll work something out.” Cogs were turning in Zoe’s brain, and she thought that she might just have an idea. Another ding, and she was in the shuttle bay. It was a mess too, and there was Legion’s coffin sitting next to a badly patched hole in the side, but it was roomy, and there were going to be fifteen people in this meeting. 

“What’s going on Shepard?” They’d all made it down, and Garrus was leaning against one of the fans, eyeing his teammate and old friend with curiosity.  
“I’ve had an idea, and I want to see how many of you want to stay with me to implement it. So I gathered everyone together to consult you about it.”  
“Does this idea include fixing my baby?” Joker sat on the ground, looking up at Shepard from under the brim of his hat, crutches on the ground beside him. The commander laughed as she replied.  
“Yes Joker, the Normandy will get patched up. Plus a few upgrades, if we’re lucky.”  
“I’m in. We already know that. I can’t leave the Normandy.”  
“Alright, so here’s the plan…” Zoe filled her listening companions in on the plan, with a few added details that she’d come up with in the couple of hours since her meeting with Jack. Everyone listened with attention, but she tried not to watch who was staying and who was going. Some she knew would want to leave, but others she wasn’t sure about. When she finished, she looked around. Doctor Chakwas had her hand up like a schoolchild.  
“Well, you won’t get far without me, and god knows I love this ship, so I’m in, but most of the crew needs to go home for a while, see their families. Many of them may have PTSD, and need a stable environment. What’s going to happen to them?”  
“The ship needs fixing, and more besides. Here’s what I plan to do about that…”  
“That plan may just be suicidal enough to work.” Garrus chuckled. “I like the way you think, as always.”  
“Great, so who’s in?” 

“I need to go home Shepard.” Tali spoke first. “We’re so close to reclaiming Rannoch, and you know I’ve been nominated for Admiral… Maybe when the home world has been taken, then I’ll come back. But for now, my heart lies with my people.”  
“I understand Tali, though I’ll be sorry to see you go. Give us a call in six months, and let us know what’s going on.”  
“Of course.” 

“I’m going to Tuchanka.” Grunt stated. “See if Wrex has any work for me. If I feel like it, I’ll come back. Cerberus is a worthy enemy.”  
“Naturally.”

“I’m with you through and through. Might even help on the ship upgrades. It is partially a Turian design after all.” Garrus inclined his head toward Shepard, who smiled at him. She didn’t know where she’d be without her favourite sniper. 

“We will be proud to continue serving you, Commander.” Gabriella saluted.  
“Yeah. The illusive man turned out to be a bigger twat than the whole Alliance in one. Anything to take the fucker down.” A grin split Ken’s face. The engineering duo were as respectively eloquent as ever. 

“I feel I must spend some time with my remaining daughters.”  
“As is only fair, Samara. You served out your oath.”  
“It was a worthy cause, and a just fight. I am glad not to be forced to kill you.”  
“Me too, Samara, me too.” 

Thane coughed. “I think I will return to Kolyat, and admit myself to a hospital on the citadel. This was always going to be my final mission.” Shepard couldn’t help the tears welling in her eyes at that. It was so easy to forget how sick the assassin really was. 

“Fuck, there will be explosions with Cerberus logos at the heart of them. It’s like, a dream come true for me.” Jack’s characteristic response got a laugh from the whole group.

“The illusive man needs to pay, but I have unfinished business with my father. When I’m finished?” The Australian woman looked at Jacob, one eyebrow raised.  
“I’ll go with Miranda. She’s going to need someone, whether she ever admits it or not.” Jack laughed.  
“Yes! We’re getting rid of the cheerleader and her lackey in one shot!”  
“Jaack.” There was a warning tone in Shepard’s voice, but the comment had been in fun.

“Hell, I have nothing better to do.” Rupert crossed his arms, and winked at Chakwas jokingly. “May as well hang around here. Someone has to fix the plumbing.” 

“Kelly, you’re going home for at least six months, just tell EDI where you want to be dropped off.”  
“I think you’re right there Commander.” The redhead smiled, and looked a little more relaxed than she had at any time in the last two months.

“Mordin?” Shepard looked curiously at the Salarian. He was thinking in his head for once, and curiously slowly.  
“I think.. No. Yes. I will. I’ll follow Maelon’s research, find cure for genophage. I think the world is ready. Probably. Address problems as they arise. No point worrying. Useless. Useless.” 

“Well in that case, let’s get to it.” She grinned. “And Jack, I’ve changed my mind. I definitely want to use the word pirate. It sounds freaking badass.”


	2. Leaving Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's incarceration. I promise, there's actual story coming soon. We just have to get the pre game cutscenes out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Unbeta'd, but a friend is reviewing this chapter at the moment, so I might fix any grammar/spelling mistakes when I get it back from her. Cool?

“Seeming a bit fidgety today Commander.” James Vega stood in the doorway of Shepard’s bathroom as she ran her fingers through shaggy black hair.  
“You’re not supposed to call me that anymore, remember?”   
“Your name just suits the ‘Commander’. I can’t call you anything else. Well, it’s that or Lola, and you’ve already expressed your opinions on that one.”   
“Shut up Vega.” She pulled a strand of hair down in front of her eyes and examined it. “When the fuck did my hair get so long?”   
“You think that’s long? I took a girl home once who had hair down to her-“  
“Vega. Shut up and get me a razor.”  
“Don’t you already have one in the shower?”  
“For my head you numbskull.” James just chuckled at her growing impatience. He’d been her jailer of sorts for six months now, ever since she’d turned herself and the Normandy over to the Alliance, and for all that time, and even though he only ever called her Commander (Well, at least since she’d laid down the law about the Lola thing), he never treated her as anything but some sort of sister figure. He teased her and pushed her buttons by being intentionally dense. And the weird thing was, it had made her imprisonment bearable. It helped to have a friend.   
“On it.” The hulking man left the room, still chuckling to himself, and Shepard glared at herself in the mirror. Today was the day she got out of this goddamned prison cell of an apartment. An unexpected smile warmed her lips. Today was the day she would be reunited with her crew. God, if there was one, probably knew how she’d managed to go so long without Garrus, or Joker, or fuck, she even missed Jack, but Shepard herself had no idea. It would be damn good to see them all again.

While she waited for Vega’s return, she decided to make herself a coffee. She never drank it, before. Since her imprisonment, however, it had been the one thing that kept her jitters under wraps. In the beginning, the bitter taste had reminded Shepard that she was alive, kept her from slipping into her nightmares. Now it was a comfort, yet another routine. Roll out of bed at six am, regardless that she had nothing she really needed to do, shower quickly and dress before James turned up to keep her company at six thirty. Make them both a cup of coffee, and then work out while he recited to her what was going on in the outside world. Then, from eight am, they’d spar for an hour, and at nine, the guard would send in breakfast. Then she’d clean up, make the bed, wash yesterday’s clothes, clean the bathroom and do the dishes. That never took long, so by ten o’clock, she’d be reading, or trying to, with Vega lounging on the couch watching old vids, and chuckling at the lines of action movie stars. His favourite was Jack Reacher, which always made Shepard laugh. Those movies were ancient. The first one was from 2012, a hundred and sixty four years ago. To be fair though, the main character was quite funny. They’d sit together, Shepard kicking Vega when he laughed too loud, or when she wanted him to turn the vid down. She’d get caught up in her books, clutching her reader as she read stories, and poems, and essays, biographies, anything she could get her hands on. She’d probably read a book every day for six months, because after lunch, Vega would leave, his shift over, and Zoe would go back to her book, breaking only for another cup of coffee at five, and then dinner at seven. The same every day.

But not today. Today she was going to cut her hair, and she certainly hoped to be leaving earth by lunchtime. After finishing her coffee, Shepard walked over to her bed, and gave it a tug. It slid easily into the centre of the room, behind the couch. She’d noticed a while ago that they were the same size, and had positioned the couch so that the combination of the two pieces of furniture would make a good shield, when she was being picked up via the window. Of course, Vega walked in, just as she was finalising the position.   
“What the hell are you doing, Loco?”   
“Loco?” Zoe raised one eyebrow. “Eh, it suits you as well as Lola. Seriously though, what the hell is up with the barricade? You expecting to take fire?”   
“You’ll see. Did you get the razor?”   
“I got it, but I’m not allowed to let you use it yourself. Sit your ass down, and we can play nosy hairdressers. I would very much like to hear why you’re acting so crazy today.” Shepard obliged, sitting rigidly at the kitchen table while James plugged in the electric razor.   
“Like I said, you’ll see what’s up. It shouldn’t be too long.”   
“Has this got anything to do with getting your hair cut today?”   
“A little, but mostly that’s just because the length was annoying me.”   
“You want a cut like mine, Loco?”   
“In your dreams. Just chop it all off. I can’t be bothered with upkeep.”   
“Eh, whatever you want.” He started on the hair.   
“So what’s the news today, James?”   
“Not much, they finished the refurbishments on your ship. She looks good as new.”   
“Why do you call the Normandy mine?”   
“Because, as soon as she was finished, a very angry young biotic woman and a turian with a sniper rifle managed to steal her. That was happening just as I grabbed the razor, so they should be here in about… five minutes.” He rubbed her head with a towel. “All done, now, shall we get behind that barricade, because sure enough, there she is.” Shepard looked up at the window to see the nose of the Normandy staring in at them. She waved, and then sat calmly behind the barrier. It was more to stop breaking glass than anything else. She knew Garrus would have calibrated the guns perfectly. He definitely had enough practice at it.   
“Well come on James.” She smirked, and the big man’s eyes widened.   
“You really are loco, aren’t you?”   
“Coming back from the dead does things to a girl.” Shepard was giddy with excitement. She was finally getting out. There was a shattering of glass, and the sound of the Normandy’s engines invaded the room. There was a hiss of hydraulics, and a shout.   
“SHEPARD! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE OR I’LL LIFT IT IN!” Zoe looked over the barricade and grinned. Jack was standing there, glowing blue, fists clenched, but mouth in a toothy grin. Shepard knew that this was high on her list of felonies, and that the other woman would be gloating about it for years. She’d missed that. The passion and drive that everyone who worked alongside her had for what they did. She launched herself over the barricade and ran toward the waiting ship. Once she was on the cargo door, she called out, loudly to be heard over the ship.   
“VEGA! YOU COMING OR STAYING?” Jack turned to face her.   
“You’re fucking with me right? You’re bringing another soldier?”   
“He’s a good man.”   
“You’re a pussy.” Meanwhile, James was dashing toward them. He leapt onto the door.   
“I think I’ll come along, if it’s all okay with you Commander. They’re not too fond of those who let prisoners escape around here.” Jack looked him up and down, and then smirked.   
“Alright, he can stay.”   
“I thought you might say as much.”   
“EDI, GET US OUT OF HERE.” The younger woman yelled into the hold before striding up the ramp toward it. The other two followed, James grinning at his old charge as they walked.   
“See, I told you it was your ship.”   
“Yeah, well, I played innocent as long as I could.”   
  
“Joker!” Shepard walked up the corridor to the bridge barely ten minutes later.   
“Commander! Long time no see!” Joker spun his chair around to face his old friend. “Look! My leather seat survived the alliance!” Zoe laughed. Typical Joker.   
“I’ve missed you too Joker. How was it?”   
“Oh, not so bad, except you left me with the turian and the psychotic biotic.” He cackled.   
“And EDI.”   
“Yeah, EDI too.” The pilot’s voice softened. “It was pretty good actually, they gave us a bar and a poker table. It’s like they knew we were gonna go pirate.”   
“We are not going pirate, Jeff, we are attempting to bring down Cerberus operations.” EDI flickered to life.   
“Buzzkill.” Joker poked his tongue out at the hologram.   
“She’s right Joker.”   
“She’s always right, but a guy can dream.”   
“I’ll leave you two to it then.” Shepard laughed and began walking off, but she turned back halfway down the corridor.   
“EDI? Garrus is… calibrating?”   
“He is indeed, Commander Shepard.”   
“Thank you EDI. And… call me Captain. If this is a pirate ship now, let’s be traditional.” She swore she could hear Joker trying to get the hologram to hi-five him as she walked away.

On earth, a soldier scrambled toward Lieutenant Commander Williams. “Ma’am! Do we give chase?!”  
Ashley smiled at the frantic man. _For old time’s sake._ She told herself. “No ship can catch the Normandy when she’s on the run. Let her go.”  
“But-“   
“That’s an order.”   
“Yes Ma’am.” The soldier walked away to try and explain why they were letting a fugitive escape, and Ash watched the Normandy disappear from the sky _. _I sure hope you know what you’re doing, Shepard._ _


	3. The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically checking out the new ship. Well, new to Shepard. Introducing Steve and Samantha.

 “I’ve been told to call you captain now. Giving yourself promotions?” Garrus let out a throaty chuckle. “It suits you though. “Captain Shepard. Sounds very… Human.” Zoe had wandered down to the elevator with the intention of visiting the Turian, only to see that he’d wandered up to see her, and was leaning against her terminal next to the swirling galaxy map.  
“ Is that a compliment, or an insult?” Shepard laughed along with her friend.   
“I haven’t decided yet, but as humans go, you’re definitely one I’m glad to see.”   
“Six months is a long time Garrus, still wanna go pirate?”   
“You’re asking me? The very Turian who joined you in the first place in order to avoid red tape, if I still want to ignore the law completely in order to take down the greatest enemy my friends have ever faced? Hell yes I still want to go pirate.”   
“You’re very, enthusiastic about this.”  
“The concept enthuses me. I never would have thought of piracy as a way to do good.”  
“Says the very Turian who started a gang on Omega in order to do good.”   
“That was different. That was a specialised task force. You’re a pirate.” He laughed again. “Never in a million years did I think I’d say those words to you Shepard.”   
“Good to know I’ve still got you on board here Garrus.”   
“Good to be on board. I’ll leave you to meet everyone. We picked up a couple of strays on the way over.” He sauntered away, all confidence, as always.   
  
“Comm- Sorry, Captain Shepard?” A polite sounding british accent sounded from next to Shepard, and she turned to see a thin young woman standing in Kelly’s old station. “I’m Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor. When Jack and Garrus took the ship, they offered those of us working on her the chance to remain aboard and join you. I offered to stay as a personal assistant and communications officer.” Samantha wandered over to where the Captain was standing, and held out her hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Samantha.” Shepard shook the offered hand, and then looked at the other woman curiously. “May I ask why you offered to stay? You don’t sound much like you’re the piracy type.”   
“Neither do you. First human spectre, paragon of society, all that nonsense.” She looked embarrassed. “Not that the things you did were nonsense! I just- I’m going to shut up before I dig my own grave.” All this elicited a chuckle from Zoe.   
“Don’t worry about it. You were explaining something?”   
“Yes! I mean… yes. I decided to join your crew because I’ve spent six months working on the Normandy, and five years working on other ships before this one, but I’ve never left earth. I’ve never seen my systems work in practice, and because I was never actually alliance, just a consultant, I never got the option to travel.”  
“You’re telling me you’ve never been to space before?”   
“Yes, I rather suppose I am.” Shepard shook her head in disbelief.   
“Prepare to have your world changed, Samantha Traynor.” She smiled at the younger woman. “Now, do you think anyone has time to give me a tour of my newly refurbished ship? I hear we have a bar now.”   
“I can do it. I mean, it’s kind of my job.”   
“Sounds great.”  
  
“Well obviously, this is the CIC. Up here, we’ve got the Galaxy map, a private terminal for you, and this…” She walked toward a door which from memory, would have Mordin’s lab behind it. Something in Samantha’s tone made Shepard think that something had changed. The door came open to reveal the blue light of a scanner.   
“For weapons?”   
“That’s the one. The brass decided that this ship, with its diplomatic origins, should be a diplomatic ship. Sort of a neutral meeting space for dignitaries. There’s a lot of very cool stuff through here.” They stepped into the scanner and were frozen in place for what seemed like a full minute before being able to move on.  
“Can we turn that off?”   
“I’m working on it, but it’s very well designed to stay on.”   
“Great. So, what the hell is this?” They’d passed through a corridor with a meeting table to see a round room with what seemed like a second galaxy map in the centre. “Why do we need two maps?”  
“This is… different. From this map you can see the current political state in each sector. See who’s at war, who’s making peace, etcetera.”   
“I don’t know how useful that is to me.”  
“We’ll find some use, I’m sure.” Samantha led Shepard into a small alcove off the side of the room. “This is the communications bay. Anyone off ship that you need to talk to, this is your spot. It’s rigged with top of the line quantum entanglement communicators.” She seemed particularly proud of herself for that one, and Shepard could see that she loved her job.  
“Excellent. Next floor?”  
“Yep. To the Crew Deck.”  
“Is this where the bar is?” Traynor laughed, and Zoe scowled. “I haven’t had a drink in six months, so sue me.”  
“In that case, shall I show you the bar first?”   
“Yes please!”   
  
“Well, at least the elevator is faster than last time the Alliance built it. I was beginning to think they lived to slow my life down.”Shepard was unsurprised when Traynor didn’t get her joke, but as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, it seemed unimportant. She was instantly confronted with something she didn’t expect to see. A wall faced her, Alliance Logo at the centre, and a engraved in neat lines surrounding it… a list of the dead. All the crew members the Normandy had lost. Jenkins headed the list, the first Normandy crew member to be lost. Following him was the crew that didn’t make it out when the original normandy had been sliced in two by the collectors, including Pressley. Even Legion was on there, and Shepard smiled to think that the Alliance had put a Geth on the wall of honour. She ran a hand softly over the grooves of Jenkins’  name. She couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at the thought of him. But she didn’t expect the pain in her chest when she saw the name Kaiden Alenko. Kaiden had been a good gun at her back, and a better friend. Tears came to Zoe’s eyes when she realised that of her ground team from Eden Prime, the mission that really began her fame, nobody who’d landed with her was still alive, and the friend she’d made on the ground wouldn’t speak to her, out of loyalty to the Alliance. She sank to her knees in front of the memorial wall, wishing she’d never landed on Virmire, and sat there staring up at it until she heard a familiar voice.   
“Shit. You look like a pussy.” Shepard looked up to see a young tattooed woman standing above her, holding out a plastic orange cup filled with blue liquid. “I figured you could use a drink.” Jack’s voice was softer this time, and when the captain had taken her drink, she sat down next to her.   
“Where did Samantha go?” Shepard looked around. “How long have I been sitting here?”   
“I told her to fuck off. She doesn’t know losing people like we do.”  
“I suppose not” She turned her head to look at Jack properly for the first time in six months. She looked healthier. Her hair had been grown out into a warrior’s wolf tail, and she had stopped dressing to extremes. Only a few tattoos peeked from behind clothing. Suddenly Jack’s face contorted in a smile.  
“Checking me out, Cap?” She laughed, and Shepard blushed. Not for any good reason, because she hadn’t been checking out her friend, not at all, just because she hadn’t been with anyone since Liara, before Ilos for God’s sakes, and nobody had been so blunt with her since before that even.   
“N-no.” She sputtered, and Jack laughed even harder.   
“I was joking! Jesus Shepard, you need to loosen up.” She stood up, and held a hand out. Shepard refused it, still feeling awkward from that comment, and lifted herself to her feet. “Anyway, not much else around here has changed, but you should check out what’s going on in the cargo bay. Bringing your soldier along was a good idea after all.” The younger woman mock-saluted and strode off, still chuckling to herself. Shepard watched as she walked off. And maybe she was checking her out this time, but there was no way she was going to admit it.   
  
The cargo bay was flashier than it used to be, and Shepard was glad to note that structural integrity had been more than restored, but what really caught her eye was the two men leaning up against the kodiak shuttle, firmly engrossed in whatever they were talking about.  
“Vega!” Zoe strode towards her one time jail keeper with a grin. “Who’s your friend?” James and the other man jumped guiltily, and Shepard’s grin grew wider. _That’s what I thought._   
“Loco!” James tried his hardest to keep up his casual facade. “This here is Steve Cortez, he’s been a good friend to me for quite a while now.”   
“Captain.” Cortez saluted, and Shepard waved a hand in acknowledgement.  
“Don’t bother with the formalities, Cortez, we aren’t military anymore.” The man relaxed visibly.   
“Thanks.”  
“Esteban here was just trying to convince me that the Kodiak is better than the Mako.” Shepard laughed.   
“James, the Kodiak _is_ better than the Mako.”   
“See! It has superior firepower, handling..” Steve ticked off the attributes as he listed them.  
“It’s also more fragile. I mean, how many dead Makos have you seen, in comparison to the Kodiak?”   
“I actually count it as a point of pride that I killed a Mako once.”   
“Loco! How’d you do it?”   
“Turns out, Thresher Maw venom tears right through a Mako without encountering the shields. It’s not a fun experience.”   
“Aww, shit. Thresher Maws are brutal.”  
“Yes they are. As you were, fellas, I’m off to check out my new cabin.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really sad writing the bit at the memorial wall, but I don't know if that's justified or not. This is still unbeta'd, so PLEASE, any criticisms you've got, throw em at me. I'm not getting much feedback here. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter... Mars!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerberus is attacking the prothean archives on Mars, Liara reunion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update?! WHat?? Not going to lie, I'd almost given up on this fic entirely, but I figured I'd finish this chapter at least before NaNo, and now I'm thinking that I might do a chapter a day until November starts. If I don't do a chapter a day before November starts.. it's because I forgot. Sorry to anybody who actually wants to see where this is going.

“Captain Shepard, Liara T’Soni is on the communications channel.” EDI paused briefly. “It appears to be urgent.”   
“Good thing I’m already in the elevator then, isn’t it?”   
“I’ll patch her through to the terminal in your cabin, Captain. Ms Traynor and Engineer Adams appear to be… Experimenting on the scanning technology.”   
“Thank you EDI.” Shepard laughed, clearly Specialist Traynor was going to be an asset to the team as more than just a communications specialist if she could get Adams out of Engineering. 

“Shepard!” Liara’s voice shouted from the private terminal on the desk as soon as Zoe hit the deck.   
“What’s the problem Liara?” The captain rushed over, and stared into the Asari’s face.   
“Goddess it’s good to see you.” She breathed quickly before giving her report. “It’s Cerberus, Shepard, they’re after me. I would try to handle it on my own, but seeing as you’re in the area?”   
“In the area? Where the hell are you?”   
“The Prothean archives on Mars.” The lights behind Liara flickered and went out. “They’ve taken out everyone in their path, you need to get here.” Suddenly she glowed blue, and hurled a warp at the troopers behind her. The last thing Zoe heard before the screen cut to static made her laugh. “You think those shields will help against a biotic?!”   
“EDI! We’re going to Mars.” 

“Right, Garrus, Jack, you’re with me.” Shepard strapped on her armour and guns fast as they descended toward the red planet’s surface. “Vega, I’m going to put you on shuttle duty.”   
“What about Esteban? That’s his job.” James was almost pouting to be left out of the action.  
“Did I say you’d be driving it?” The Captain rolled her eyes. “I need someone on air support. Cerberus isn’t exactly going to roll over and play dead.”   
“Oh, right. Good plan.” Garrus chuckled, and Jack snorted.  
“Rule number one, beefcake, Shepard always has a plan.” The tattooed woman bared her teeth as she broke out laughing.   
“Often a suicidal one, but even those usually work out for the best.” Garrus joined the laughter.   
“Alright, settle down, you’ve had your fun.”  
“Ready to drop, Cap?” Steve called from the front of the Kodiak.   
“Ready!”

The ground team stumbled out onto red soil.   
“Just like old times Cap!” Somehow Garrus was managing to find everything funny.  
“What do you mean?!” Jack hurled back over the radio.   
“We always seem to be rescuing T’Soni from red planets!”   
“Focus Garrus! Why the hell is everything so funny today?”   
“No reason! Just glad to have you back, Shepard!”   
“Right! Well Zip it. There’s a storm incoming, and we need to pay attention.” Following the path toward the archives from the drop zone, it wasn’t long before they encountered the first set of Cerberus troops. It was only a small squad. Clearly they weren’t expecting the guard post to be of use. Shepard chuckled at that. Well, if Cerberus didn’t know they were coming… She waved one hand, grateful for a ground team that was familiar with her tactics. Garrus took cover and took aim, focusing his intense gaze down the barrel of his sniper rifle, while Jack and the Captain both initiated their biotic barriers, grinning at one another.

The fight started with the crack of a gunshot, and the panicked shout of a man surprised that his commanding officer had just lost his head. Shepard stood, glowing blue with biotic power, a mad grin plastered on her face, and a shotgun at her hip. She advanced forward, shooting and reloading with all the determined precision available from her favourite claymore, seeing nothing but her next target, and feeling nothing but thirst for the blood of those who had done her so much wrong. The small group of Cerberus troops had never stood a chance. As the last one fell, Zoe’s face returned to normal and the bloodlust fell from her eyes.   
“Shit Shepard, when did you get as crazy as me?” Jack’s voice was quiet behind her, teetering somewhere between worry and awe.   
“I was locked in a room with only Vega for company for six months. Even a Hanar would be homicidal, after that.” The other woman smiled at that, but the spark of worry was still in her eye. “Moving out, people, we still need to get to Liara!” Shepard tweaked the opacity of her visor so that her face was hidden, and strode off towards the main library buildings. 

“Is everything alright, Shepard?” Garrus caught Zoe’s eyes as she removed her helmet in the airlock.   
“It’s fine Garrus. I’ve just been out of the field for a while. I’ll be back to normal in no time.”   
“Well, if you’re sure.”  
“I am.” The inside door swished open. “Come on then.” 

“Took you long enough!” Liara called over her shoulder when she heard Shepard’s squad enter the cargo bay. Her arms were raised above her head, glowing with biotics, as a Cerberus trooper writhed in a ball of power, ten feet above the ground.   
“You’re a big girl now, you can save yourself. Not to mention, I think you’ve learned your lesson about pressing buttons you don’t understand.”   
“Garrus!” The Asari woman snapped at hearing the familiar voice. “I didn’t realise you were still with the Commander.” She flung her captive across the room and strode over to the Turian. Shepard wasn’t sure what was going on, but everything was cleared up when one slender blue hand snaked out and slapped Garrus around the fringe. “You dropped off my radar for six months. That would make me angry on it’s own, but my radar? My spies have spies! How on earth did you do it, and what in the name of the goddess were you doing?”   
“Long story, and let’s just say that I went very low-tech.”   
“Ugh.” Liara turned around to face Shepard, a harsh glint in her eye.  
“Don’t slap me! You knew where I was.” The captain made a mental note to find out just where Garrus had been. Liara’s face softened slightly, but there was still an angry glint in her eyes.   
“Yes, I know where you were! But what were you thinking, breaking out of Alliance containment? You could have been killed! At the very least, there’s no way you’re going to get your spectre position back now!”   
“There are more important things in the world, Liara. Cerberus has the reaper tech from the collector base, and the Alliance doesn’t even seem to care. I planned my escape before I even gave myself up because I knew that it would be up to me to stop Cerberus.”   
“What about the Council? Surely they’d be interested in stopping Cerberus.”   
“Liara. You’re the Shadow Broker. You know as well as I do, hell, you probably know better than I do, that the Council doesn’t see Cerberus. They see humans. If I involve the Council in a hunt for Cerberus, it’s going to make life hell for humans living on the Citadel and anywhere else that isn’t strictly a human colony. I am not stopping Cerberus at the cost of promoting interspecies tensions.”   
“You’re right Shepard. Of course you’re right. How can I help?”   
“Well, we can start by clearing Cerberus out of this archive. Any idea where we can start?”   
“I suspect that they will have sent some soldiers to the part of the library that I was working in. We can get there by tram.”


End file.
